Science Communication Credential (SCC) to Enhance PhD Student Communication Skills Project Summary/Abstract Biomedical researchers make incredible breakthroughs every day, but policy-makers and the public rarely have knowledge or understanding of their work. This indicates a gap in communication between the public and biomedical researchers, as well as a need (and opportunity) for biomedical PhD students to develop professional skills to communicate scientific research to these groups. Scientists with communications and journalism training are best positioned to communicate research accurately to diverse audiences. Although PhD programs train students to communicate with other scientists within their disciplines, few PhD programs train students to communicate with the public despite the clear need for this type of training. To fill this gap, the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences at Washington University in St. Louis will develop a project-based Science Communication Credential (SCC) program that integrates into existing PhD training supported by our Neuroscience T32 training grant. This curricular innovation creates a pathway for PhD students to enhance their scientific communication skills and to provide outreach to the general public, which are important professional skills for all biomedical scientists as identified by National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS). To earn SCC, PhD students will develop a personalized training plan made up of 1) didactic training (coursework and workshops), 2) a practical communication experience, and 3) a professional portfolio (lay audience publications, a self-reflection skills assessment, and a letter of recommendation from a science communication professional). Students must complete requirements in all three categories, but they have flexibility to choose among the training experiences and publications that best support their goals. Students who complete the credential program will both develop a portfolio of publications that demonstrate their communication skills and receive a digital badge of accomplishment that integrates with their online LinkedIn profile. Professional journalists and science communicators at Washington University have committed to publishing student writing and coaching them on communication skills development. In addition to providing training opportunities to biomedical PhD students, SCC will formalize and concretize a variety of communication training resources that are currently offered or under development by university partners. An administrative supplement from NIGMS will allow us to build capacity and establish a sustainable SCC at Washington University. The SCC responds to new training grant requirements from NIGMS and will enhance the biomedical PhD programs at Washington University, aligning those programs more closely with the vision of NIGMS.